Precious
by BlazingTiger23
Summary: Woap...Alright people, this is my first published works :D This is a humanized vers. of HTF Feel free to imagine what out fit they're wearing cuz I'm not good at explaining the types of clothes and stuff. Hope ya like my work and please review it :D P.S I do not own Mondo media P.S.S Chapter 2 n 3 will be out in a week or so. Rated M for Flippy.
1. Chapter 1

"**I stole something precious from you, yet you smiled at me."**

"**I was hated by the others, but you didn't."**

I woke up in the morning and went out for some fresh air, ** "ahhh.." **as I exhaled and inhaled the cold air outside. My brother stood beside which made me jumped, since I didn't expect that he was awake. **"c'mon bro, we gotta get ready, the merchandise awaits us."** He said. **"Awaits for you, not me. You boss around all the time so I don't get that much share,"** I muttered. **"Whatever, get dressed, we gotta go now if we want to have the elements of stealth."** I got on the van and drove, my bro told me to stop and wait as he went into multiple houses and stealing the stuff, to be honest, I don't like stealing, I'm just forced to do this.

As he broke into the last remaining houses, he told me to break into a house he left for me, as I went inside, slowly opening the window that was unlocked, I crept up slowly and found a shiny jewellery, a gold necklace, as I picked it up, I slowly examined it and held it tight and slowly went crept away, that moment, that very moment I was caught for the first time, a red-haired girl with red amber eyes stared at me, I looked at her and slowly reached for the doorknob, slowly turning the doorknob clockwise, she didn't move, she just gave me a weak smiled, even though her item was being taken from her, I saw tears coming down from her cheeks as I slowly went out of the front door.

Right there, on that moment when I realized what I did was wrong. As I went back home along with my brother, I secretly hid the jewellery in my pocket and walked back inside and sat down, my bro was carrying the "goods" inside**. "Don't you get tired of stealing?"** I asked **"Whad'ya mean by "get tired" ?" "Well, don't you feel guilty of taking people's stuff, I mean, do you even know if the stuff was precious to them?" "This is how we live, HOW we SURVIVE, so get used to it."** I looked down and stared the floor for a while until the sound of sirens outside the house and a loud constant knockings from the door. I quickly ran to the window and took a peek**, "This is the HTPD, open the door now." " Cops."** I quickly called my bro **"Dude, get out of here, the cops are outside, I'll hold em off." "wait, no, I can't go without you Lenny." "Just go! I'll ho-"** The door fell down as police officers swarmed in. I yelled at Sammy to move, I picked up an M9 Beretta on the couch and ran alongside him and stopped near the forest**, "I'll hold em" "But-"** his words was quickly cut off as a bullet nearly hit my neck**. "GO NOW!"** I yelled to Sammy and I fired back the shots that was given to me by the officers.

I took cover by a nearby log and waited, a few of the officers suppressed me by firing without stopping, and that led a few more officers to try and flank me. I quickly saw their plan and too a quik look on both of my flanks. A few of them were running from the left so I aimed my pistol towards them and I pulled the trigger. One by one, the officers fall to the ground. As soon as they fell, I quickly got out of cover and ran away, not into the forest but towards the countryside. As I ran across each alleyway, the number of officers chasing me down increased. I kept running and running until I reached a nearby cliff,I had nowhere else to go, I was trapped. As I stood there, inches away from the edge of the cliff, SWAT officers popped yelled at me to drop my weapon. I looked at one of them who wore a red cloth tied on his shoulder and quickly aimed and fired my pistol, as the SWAT member fell, I also did as a result of the others releasing their shots to my body. I looked towards the sky feeling a strange sensation of numbness flowing to every part of my body and slowly, my visions started to blur and soon blackened as I fell into the river below

A week Later….

I woke up and sat up but immediately fell on the bed as an extreme pain sensation flowed into my body. I slowly held the pain and looked at the ceiling and a board**, "A bedroom, huh?"** I then looked to my left and I saw something, no, someone who I can't seem to recall. I tried to remember but I couldn't. I just couldn't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I stared at her, I tried to slowly get out of bed. As I got up, I felt a surge of pain flowed through my body. I held the pain back and reached for the nearby door knob and stopped when I saw my stomach was bleeding from the bandages. I took a piece of cloth from a nearby table and pressed the pain to stop the bleeding.

"Y-you shouldn't be g-going out."

Oh man, I was in trouble, well, sort of, soo I turned around to see her, ermm..uhh, half-asleep I guess? I let out a breath as a sign of relief and slowly twisted the door knob open and looked around. "Nice interior design." I said to myself. I saw a door and headed towards it and opened the door. Yes, the outdoor. I went out and lied myself on the warm fluffy grass, well, I shouldn't say its fluffy, it felt spiky, no no, that sounds a bit deadly, it felt, uhh…. You get the picture. I'm not going to waste time on that. Anyway, I felt so relaxed lying down on the grass and closed my eyes

"H-hey! Y-you shouldn't b-be outside."

I opened u one eye and closed it. "H-hey, are y-you listening?" "No, I'm not listening" I opened my eyes to see if she was angry. Well, bad news for me. She wasn't angry, in fact she was just about to lecture me or something, but I stopped that from happening.

"If you want to sit next to me or something like that, go ahead, I won't stop you."

I expected that she would just leave me alone but she didn't. She sat down next to me. Since both of us barely knows each other, it was really awkward. So I started a conversation with her

"What's your name?"

"F-flaky."

I giggled a bit when I heard her name. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Still giggling. She talked about some stuff which I didn't listened I was too busy gazing at her. I then noticed that it became silent and I realized something, she caught me gazing at her, ahh great, way to go, Lifty, I quickly turned my attention elsewhere while blushing hard, like really really hard. After a while of blushing I closed my eyes for awhile.

"This is sooo peaceful than at home, nobody around, well, just here, the sound of nature, my bro not being here, wait, where is he?" I thought to myself. I opened my eyes to see

Flaky in front of me. "What?" I asked in confusion, "aren't you going inside? It's almost night." She said. "Oh right, I forgot, heh, yeah, let's go." I walked beside her back to her house and into our specific rooms. "Hey, uhh…Flaky." I called. "Hmm?" "G'night"

"Good night to you too." She said with a smile. I laid myself on the bed slowly and hugged another pillow. Images of Flaky started to flow through my mind and my heart started to beat rapidly, it felt like as if its going to jump out of my chest, "Oh hell, What's wrong with me?! I'm not myself when I'm around her." Then, I moved my arm to lay it down on my chest and that one question, one CHEESY question came to my mind, "Am I In Love?" I tried to sleep, but it's hard since my mind won't stop thinking about her. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, those images of her started to fade and I could fall into eternal slumber, nah, just kiddin, I feel asleep.

Sorry for this chapter being short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer

Anyways, reviews please. :3


End file.
